nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorhota in the Nation Song Contest
Vorhota made its début appearance in Nation Song Contest 9. Up to date it won once, in Nation Song Contest 12. Vorhota's entries chosen by a National Final called Vorhotai Dalfesztivál organised by VOMIT (Vorhotin Music Industry Team). Vorhota's NSC History Statistics All entries of Vorhota Recap of Vorhota's NSC history All points awarded by Vorhota All 12 pointers of Vorhota in NSC (part 1) All 12 pointers of Vorhota in NSC (part 2) Revolution: NSC9 Astoria Vorhota's public TV, Vorhotin Radió-Televízió (VRT) decided to take part in NSC9, for the first time in it's history. The honour of representing the debuting country went to Anima Sound System. They were selected internally by the Vorhotin Music Industry Team (VOMIT). The National Final included 6 songs by ASS: '68, Csinálj gyermeket!, Elég volt!, Marijuana Cha Cha Cha, More Fire and Revolution. The public voting picked up Revolution. As Vorhota never participated before, ASS had to take part in the semi-final. There they came 20th with 53 points, thus didn't qualify for the final. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC9 Points awarded to Vorhota =Semi Final = Big Girls Don't Cry: NSC10 Alinta Once again VRT held a national final. VOMIT chose 5 songs from different artists: * Badly Drawn Boy - Silent Sigh (4th place/29 points) * Basement Jaxx - Romeo (3rd place/31 points) * Gabi Tóth - Vágyom rád (2nd place/35 points) * Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry (1st place/41 points) * Magdi Rúzsa - Bring On The Night (5th place/29 points) After some tight voting, Fergie won the right to represent Vorhota in NSC10 with her song Big Girls Don't Cry. Vorhota was heavily criticised for sending Fergie, a well-known artist. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC10 Fergie made it to the final where she came 12th with 85 points in a field of 28 and made Vorhota prequalified for NSC11. Points awarded to Vorhota =Semi Final = =Final = Pull Shapes: NSC11 Mooseland Astoria was banned from NSC and the right of hosting the event went to Mooseland. VRT held the traditional national final. VOMIT chose 5 songs from different artists: * Alex Parks - Cry (3rd, 102 points) * The Pipettes - Pull Shapes (2nd, 118 points) * Evelnye Kandech - Over The Rainbow (4th, 88 points) * Kylie Minogue - Your Disco Needs You (1st,120 points) * Kistehén Tánczenekar - Ha én egyszer nagyon megöregszem (5th, 84 points) Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC11 Winner Kylie Minogue's song was disqualified so The Pipettes got the right to represent Vorhota. Thanks to Fergie's 12th place last year they were prequalified to the final where they came 18th in a field of 28 with 73 points and were just left outside of being prequalified. Points awarded to Vorhota =Final = C'est une belle journée: NSC12 Spila VRT held the traditional national final. VOMIT chose 5 songs from different artists: * Kate Nash - Mouthwash (3rd, 100 points) * Sarah McLeod - He Doesn't Love You (2nd, 116 points) * Vera Tóth - Szállj fel magasra (5th, 76 points) * Mylène Farmer - C'est une belle journée (1st, 142 points) * Viki Marót - A tranzisztorkor hajnalán (4th, 78 points) Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC12 As The Pipettes came 18th in Mooseland, Mylène Farmer had start in the semi-final where she was first in the running-order. She qualified for the final where she got the 28th, last spot so she opened and closed this NSC at the same time. In the final - after one of the most interesting and exciting voting ever - she won the Contest with 183 points. This was the first win for Vorhota. Points awarded to Vorhota =Semi Final = =Final = Endless Dream: NSC13 Vorhota For the first time Vorhota City could welcome all nations of NSC. VOMIT held the traditional national final with 5 songs: * Train - Drops of Jupiter (2nd, 116 points) * Paolo Nutini - Jenny Don't be Hasty (5th, 82 points) * Eszter Szabó - ...hogy Te is szeretni tudj (4th, 102 points) * Katie Melua - I Cried for You (3rd, 112 points) * Unique - Végtelen álom (1st, 132 points) Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC13 For the first time, a Hungarian song managed to win the Vorhotin NF. As the host, Vorhota will start in the final. Points awarded to Vorhota =Final = Pardonne-moi: NSC14 Belvist On home stage Vorhota came only 24th, so Vorhota was sent back to the semis again. Even though Gabriel won NSC13, runner-up Belvist hosted the event. After the 5th participation, Vorhota held a Special Second Chnace National Final with 10 songs for the first time: with the 5 runner-ups from the previous NFs and the previous winers with an other song. After the closest voting ever, previous NSC winner Mylène Farmer got the second chance: * Anima Sound System - Elég volt! (8th, 86 points) * Gabi Tóth - Vágyom rád (4th, 137 points) * Kylie Minogue - Your Disco Needs You (3rd, 143 points) * Sarah McLeod - He Doesn't Love You (6th, 108 points) * Train - Drops of Jupiter (5th, 118 points) * Anima Sound System - Csinálj gyermeket (9th, 64 points) * Fergie - Clumsy (10th, 61 points) * The Pipettes - Judy (7th, 91 points) * Mylène Farmer - Pardonne-moi (1st, 149 points) * Unique - Csillagtenger (2nd, 145 points) Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC14 Points awarded to Vorhota =Semi Final = =Final = Weightlessness: NSC15 Arjastan For the second time in a row not the winner (Scorpionia - first microstate in history to win) but the runner-up hosted the next edition of NSC. Thanks to Mylene's second attempt, Vorhota gained a place directly in the final. VOMIT held the traditional Vorhotin NF with 5 songs. These were: * Natasha Bedingfield - The Scientist (5th, 90 points) * Calogero - En Apesanteur (1st, 144 points) * Venus - Kockahas (4th, 90 points) * Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good (3rd, 92 points) * Magdi Rúzsa - Most élsz! (2ns, 128 points) With Calogero's win, Vorhota sent 3 French songs in 4 editions, the last English song being Pull Shapes from NSC11. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC15 Points awarded to Vorhota =Final = I Ask Nothing Else: NSC16 Prasia For the first time NSC went to Prasia. As Calogero came only 23rd, Vorhota had to start from the semi-final. As usual, 5 songs participated in the National Final which was once again organised by VOMIT. * Café Tacuba - Como te Extraño (5th, 70 points) * Vision - Nem kérek mást (1st, 120 points) * Morcheeba - Otherwise (3rd, 104 points) * Sixpence None The Richer - There She Goes (2nd, 110 points) * Quimby - Most múlik pontosan (4th, 76 points) Vision with their Hungarian song 'Nem kérek mást' cause a big a upset and beat Sixpence None The Richer who were tipped as hot favourite. Vision managed to qualify from the semi final and came 15th in the Final, managing to achieve a direct qualification for Vorhota in NSC17. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC16 Points awarded to Vorhota =Semi Final = =Final = Goodnight Moon: NSC17 Giggshood Calypso, Scorpionia, Reignaldn refused to host, so 4th placed Giggshood welcomed NSC World. Thanks to Vision's 15th place, Vorhota was directly qualified for the Final. As usual, 5 songs participated in the National Final which was once again organised by VOMIT. * José Gonzalez - Heartbeats (2nd, 122 points) * Shivaree - Goodnight Moon (1st, 138 points) * Szilvi Péter Szabó - Ha én rózsa volnék.. (5th, 98 points) * Gianna Nannini - Meravigliosa Creatura (3rd, 116 points) * Heaven Street Seven - Dél-Amerika (4th, 102 points) The band Shivaree went on to represent Vorhota in Giggshood but failed to impress the televoters and came only 25th. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC17 Points awarded to Vorhota =Final = Labamba: NSC18 Eurora Eurora as the winner of NSC17 hosted the 18th edition. As usual, 5 songs participated in the National Final which was once again organised by VOMIT. * Björk feat. Thom Yorke - I've Seen It All (5th, 90 points) * Sugarloaf - Hajnalig még van idő (2nd, 118 points) * Dolly Parton - Travellin Thru (3rd, 110 points) * Bori Péterfy & Love Band - Hajolj bele a hajamba (Labamba) (1st, 118 points) * The Supermen Lovers - Starlight (4th, 108 points) For the first time ever a tie occured in the National Final: the two Hungarian songs both got 118 points and shared first place. After a tie-breaker, Bori Péterfy won the ticket to Eurora. For the first time, the 2 semi-system was introduced, and Bori Péterfy failed to bring Vorhota into the final, which happened for the first time since NSC9. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC18 Points awarded to Vorhota =Semi Final = First Time: NSC19 Maccha-Brugia After NSC15, Prasia won again but this time refused to host, so the 19th edition was held in Maccha-Brugia, previous year's runner-up. As usual, 5 songs participated in the National Final which was once again organised by VOMIT. * Lifehouse - First Time (1st, 138 points) * Yonderboi - People Always Talk About The Weather (5th, 60 points) * Hugh Grant & Haley Bennett - Way Back Into Love (3rd, 88 points) * J-Five - Modern Times (2nd, 110 points) * Vera Tóth - Gondolsz-e majd rám? (4th, 84 points) Lifehouse easily won the National Final. (For the first time at the NF, the song performed first won.) In Maccha-Brugia Lifehouse qualified from the semi and after a very long time, Vorhota returned to the top: in an exciting voting, Lifehouse came 2nd beaten by Ugaly by only 1 point. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC19 Points awarded to Vorhota =Semi Final = =Final = Wish You Were Here: NSC20 Ugaly Ugaly came top5 and won for the first time beating Vorhota by only 1 point. Thanks to Lifehouse's 2nd place, Vorhota was on of the 7 directly qualified nations. After 5 edition, VOMIT held a Second Chance Speical National Final celebrating the 10 editions of Vorhota in NSC13. * Magdi Rúzsa - Most élsz (9th, 139 points) * Sixpence None The Richer - There She Goes (4th, 207 points) * José González - Heartbeats (7th, 169 points) * Sugarloaf - Hajnalig még van idő (5th, 206 points) * J-Five - Modern times (2nd, 214 points) * Calogero - Pomme C (6th, 202 points) * Vision - Bárcsak újra itt lennél(1st, 235 points) * Shivaree - I Close My Eyes (8th, 143 points) * Bori Péterfy & Love Band - Vámpír (10th, 132 points) * Lifehouse - Spin (3rd, 209 points) An amazing number of 32 nations took part in this National Final and after a very thight voting, Vision got a second chance to represent Vorhota at NSC, but came only 25th. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC20 Points awarded to Vorhota =Final = Imitation of Life: NSC21 Alinta Alinta won NSC for the second time, so got the chance to host the 21st edition. As usual, 5 songs participated in the National Final which was once again organised by VOMIT. * Sarah McLachlan - Angel (3rd, 148 points) * Sita - Happy (2nd, 166 points) * Eszter Bartók - Üvegvilág (4th, 146 points) * R.E.M. - Imitation of Life (1st, 166 points) * Orsi Pflum & Amr Mostafa - Két táj, két szív (5th, 142 points) After an extremely thight voting, a tie occured again. R.E.M. won the tie-breaker thus got the chance to represent Vorhota in Alinta, where they had to start from the Semi. They managed to qualify. Recap of the songs of the Vorhotin National Final for NSC21 Vorhota in NSC Spin-Offs VRT decided to take part not only in Nation Song Contest, but also in NSC Spin-Offs. VOMIT chooses internally the Vorhotin entries. Recap of Vorhota's Spin-off entries Spinoff participations Category:Vorhota